Modern lighting devices offer advanced control features, such as color control and dim level control. Output of a lighting device can be controlled through a user interface, for example, an application on a smart phone. Current user interfaces allow individual control of lighting devices, such as picking individual colors based on which the light output of a lighting device is controlled. The light output can be static or dynamic (i.e. changing over time). Especially when a dynamic light effect is required, it is tedious for a user to select a large number of colors to provide input for such an effect. There is a need for a simplified and intuitive control option for generating a dynamic light effect.